


Happy Birthday Sam

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Just a tiny little fic for Sam's bday.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Happy Birthday Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



“What do you want?” David asked, his voice a little lower than usual, as he hovered over Patrick against the wall of their bathroom.

“Mmm,” Patrick moaned out. “I want you, anyway you want. Just need you.”

“My, my, we are thirsty today aren’t we?” David asked, teasing, running his fingers down Patrick’s chest, feeling the muscles of his torso and abdomen.

“Tell me how much,” Patrick begged, his body desperate for every little touch of David’s fingers against him.

“How much what?” David asked, quirking an eyebrow as he tilted his head to lean in and lick at Patrick’s neck.

“How desperate I am,” Patrick ground out, trying to press himself into David’s frame, the larger man holding himself just far enough away to deny Patrick what he so desperately wanted.

“Oh, you mean how you’re a thirsty little cockslut?” David said casually. “How much your body sings out to me, how desperate you are to take whatever I decide to give you.”

“Unngh,” Patrick groaned in what was clearly agreement. “Yes, I need it. Please, David.”

“God, you’re so gorgeous like this,” David said, finally taking pity on Patrick and reaching in to give him pressure right where he wanted it.

“Fuck yes,” Patrick exclaimed as David’s fingers started to work their magic on his hard cock. “You’re so good to me.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” David murmured into Patrick’s neck, grinding himself against Patrick’s thigh as he worked Patrick’s cock with his deft fingers. “It’s quite a compliment, you know?”

“Hmm?” Patrick didn’t seem to really understand the question, focusing on the sensations of David’s hand and body on him, his own escalating pleasure taking up all his conscious thought.

“How much you want me. It’s nice to see,” David admitted. “And not just because it’s a turn-on.”


End file.
